Dimension 5
by Yoko Kiara14
Summary: Yes I have pointy ears. Please don't attack me." A strange land, with even stranger people. Can Kiara survive? Will she get back home? Is she even able to? A crossover between 'A Wolf's Comeback' and 'Jareth'. No yyh chars til the end, sorry
1. Small Problem

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!! XD I got 1,000+ hits on my main story!! KYAA!!! Therefore, I dedicate this side story/thing to ALL my friends who helped support me thru this and ALL my adoring fans!! MUCH LOVE!!!!**

**Hey, guys! This is a crossover between my story and my friend, Royazali's story!! It should be funny, and it shouldn't give a whole lot away...but anywho, Ta da!! **

I

Slowly opening her eyes, she realized she wasn't where she should be. Kiara quickly sat up and looked around.

"We were _not_ in a forest last time I checked," she said to herself. Standing, she dusted herself off. She looked around her once more, not hearing the snarky remark she expected from Hiei. She found nothing but trees.

"Guys?" she called, slightly worried. Her ear twitched and she turned toward the noise. Laughter, talking, the rattling of coins. "A market place?"

Kiara crept toward the town, using the trees as a cover. Sure enough, there was the marketplace. Then she noticed something odd, they were all dressed strangely. It looked like she wound up back in the Renaissance period in England.

Kiara looked down at herself: T-shirt, jeans, sneakers, black wolf ears and a tail.

_Something tells me walking into a place full of humans, dressed funny with ears and a tail is a really bad idea._

She changed into her human form and found a small clothing shop. Sneaking in, she found some clothes and quickly changed into them. Making sure no one saw her, she threw away her old clothes, making sure she got wat she need out of her pockets, which was nothing. She had no weapons on her, no seeds, no communicator, no nothing. She walked out of the store and down the street.

Using a ribbon from a small vendor, she tied her hair up in a pony tail of sorts. Rubbing the back of her neck, she double checked her 'second skin' was on, covering her tatoo.

_Okay, okay...Umm...Place to stay and info. Eh, need money first...Aha!_

A royal gaurd. Kiara smirked inwardly as she thought of a plan. Walking towards him, she looked away from him right as someone knocked her over.

"Ow! Jeez, what hit me?" Kiara said from the ground. She looked around to see who knocked her down, all she found was a hand outstretched towards her. She looked to whom it belong to: the royal gaurd. She took the hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going," Kiara replied. _Dang! He's a lot better-looking up close!_

The gaurd smiled and nodded, then went back to what Kiara assumed was his post. She walked away and found a small bar. Walking in, she saw normal people, just having a good time, creepy-looking people, that looked at her funny, and some random guy getting slapped by the waitress.

Kiara sat down at a lone table and the waitress walked over to her, still angry, saying, "What d'ya want?"

"Water, please," Kiara said. The waitress walked off and came back a minute later with a glass of water. Kiara took a sip and started listening in to conversations to figure out where the heck she was.

She heard many things said that could not be un-heard, unfortunately for her. Finally, she found a conversation that was not necessarily helpful, but entertainting.

"Hey, she's new."

"Who?"

"The blonde, with the ponytail. She's cute. You ever seen her before?"

"Nope, and you have a girlfriend. Or did you do something else to tick her off?"

"I didn't do anything! This time..."

"Sure, Jareth."

Oh, yeah, these two were going to be a lot of fun. But the question was, could Kiara get any information out of them? She glanced over at them. The red-head, she could tell by his voice, was the one called 'Jareth'. She hadn't heard the silver-haired guy's name ye- Wait. Silver hair? What? Kiara could've sworn she was surrounded by humans. Well, his energy did feel a bit weird.

During her thinking, Jareth had made his way over to her, much to Silver's dismay. Noticing she had space out, Jareth began to wave his hand in front of her face.

Maybe she could read their minds and get the answers she needed? Nah, 'Jareth' struck her as the type where she didn't want to know what he was thinking. Ugh, she wished that stupid hand would get out of her face, she was trying to think here! Wait...hand?

She blinked. She then looked to the owner of said hand.

Jareth.

"Hi," Kiara said, "Sorry, I spaced out." She smiled at him. _This is gonna be so weird..._

Jareth smiled back, "Hey, sorry to bother you, but I don't think I've seen you around here before. Mind if we join you?" he said, gesturing to Silver who was still at the other table.

Might as well, maybe she'll get some info on just where the hell she is. "Sure, I could use the company," Kiara said.

Jareth's eyes lit up and he turned to Silver and flashed him a thumbs up. Silver sighed and slowly got up, shaking his head and walked over. Jareth sat down and Silver sat next to him.

Kiara took this time to actually look at them, they both had bandanas, cloaks, and as everyone else, was dressed very strangely to Kiara. Red seemed like more of the 'I'm all that' kind of attitude and Silver had the 'I really don't know why I hang around him' look on his face. Kiara guessed Red was in his early twenties, if that, and Silver looked around sixteen.

"I'm Jareth," he said, introducing himself.

"I'm Roy," Silver said.

"My name's Kiara. You guys have cool names. I knew a guy named Roy once, well not really, but anyway, he was such a man-whore," Kiara said, reffering to Roy O'Bannon from 'Shangai Noon'

Roy laughed, "I think the roles are switched here," he said, glancing at Jareth. Unfortuanly for Roy, he caught it.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jareth said, tyring to control his anger.

"Nothing!" Roy said, still grinning.

Kiara laughed, "Okay, guys, calm down, it was just a joke." Jareth seemed to calm down some, but looked like he was plotting Roy's death in his mind. It was then, that Kiara decided to get some answers, before these two killed each other.

"Um, I'm kinda new, as you noticed, and I have no earthly idea where I am. Could you guys help me out?" Kiara asked, a sheepish smile on her face.

"You're in Topaz Town," said Jareth.

"Okay, um. Could you tell me what year it is? I keep getting the date mixed up," Kiara said. She really didn't think it was the time she was supposed to be in.

"It's October 21, 1820," Roy said, "-ish. I think it's 1820. It is, isn't it, Jareth?" Roy asked, turning his head slightly to look at his companion.

Kiara stopped. 1820? Seriously? If it was really 1820 "-ish" (in Roy's words), then Kiara would only be about fifteen. Currently, she was 200. Something was definately wrong. She looked to Roy to see his head turned, and she got a good look at his ears. Now, normally, Kiara didn't really notice what other peoples' ears looked like.

But this kid...had pointy ears. Silver hair, and pointy ears...That just ain't right! It's fairly common in Demon World, for either or, but both? and in Human World? Not likely.

She vaguely saw Jareth nod to whatever Roy said, but when he looked back to Kiara to confirm it, she bit her lip and looked away.

Roy saw her turn her head. He didn't really know why, but he asked anyway, "Are you alright?"

Jareth noticed this too, "Kiara?" She had closed her eyes and was almost making her lip bleed. She opened her eyes and faced the table once again. "Did you miss somebody's birthday, or somethin'? I know that bugs the hell outta Melanie," Jareth said.

Kiara shook her head, "No, no it's only partially the date. Um," she looked at Roy questioningly and grabbed the top of her ear. Roy sighed, and nodded.

"Yes, I have pointy ears. Please, don't attack me. I've been through enough lately," Roy said.

"I make no promises. Pointy ears, no matter where you go, is a weakness for most girls," Kiara said.

"Of course! It's always the pointy ears!" said Jareth, who seemed completely ready to strangle Roy.

"I don't really see why you're jealous, Red. It's gotta be horrible if you go somewhere you don't want to be noticed," Kiara said, earning a nod from Roy. "Besides, don't you have a girlfriend?"

Jareth stopped. He didn't mention Sheno. Did Roy? No. Then how-?

"How'd you know I had a girlfriend?" he asked, confused, "And did you just call me 'Red'?" Kiara chuckled.

"Well, you guys weren't exactly quiet over there," she said, smiling. "And, yes, I did."

Jareth thought about yelling at her, but then again, 'Red' was better than what his sister called him.

It was driving her nuts. Here she was, in front of an Ancient who was traveling with a human, and she had to stay in her human form. Not cool. But, if he was an Ancient, did he know Raith? was this where Raith came from? Kiara knew Raith was quite a bit older than Crystal, but she didn't know by how much. And if this kid was only sixteen or seventeen, while technically, Kiara was supposed to 15, Raith couldn't be a few years older than Kurama. But, why was she worried about Raith's age? She should worry about how to get home!

"So where ya headed?" Jareth asked. The waitress came and told how much the water was.

Kiara snapped out of her thinking. "Um. Well, I was out with my friends and we were about to go home, but...I got separated from them. And now I'm lost," she said, hanging her head. Hey, it was the truth! Reaching into her pocket to get the money, she froze, a look of horror on her face. How could she be so stupid?! She had forgotten to steal from the guard.

_Eh?! How do you forget to steal from a royal guard?! Ugh, Kurama and Hiei would be so dissapointed in me..._ She slowly laid her head on the table.

"Kiara?" Jareth asked. She wimpered.

"I have no money," she said. Roy sighed and paid for her drink, it wasn't that much, it was just water. The waitress walked away and Kiara raised her head, muttering her thanks.

"So what happened to you?" Roy asked.

Kiara started to think. What had happened? They were given a mission, they were fighting the bad guy, and.....what then? She couldn't rememeber.

"I think I got hit, or something. I don't remember what happened after we got the guy," she said.

"What guy?" Roy asked.

"Calm down, Roy. She could've been hired by somebody as-" Jareth stopped, "You're not a bounty hunter, are you?" They really didn't need to be chased at the moment. This was supposed to be a calm day. Then again, nothing is ever calm for Jareth and Roy.

Kiara was confused. She wasn't technically a bounty hunter...was she? She had her assassin days way back when, but, now? She was a Spirit Detective. Did that count as a bounty hunter? She didn't think so.

"Uh. No. Why?" she asked, they seemed a bit jumpy at that question. Jareth and Roy exchanged glances.

"No, reason, really, just curious," Jareth said. Kiara raised an eyebrow.

"What, are you guys criminals or something?" she asked, smirking.

"He is," Roy said, pointing at Jareth.

"You are too! You blew up an entire city!" Jareth half-yelled. Kiara blinked. Oh, yeah, he was an Ancient. Roy proceeded to yell that the incident was Jareth's fault. They then got into a verbal argument about whose fault it was that the city got blown up! Good grief! But, she had to admit, they were funny.

Just then, as if on cue, a group of bounty hunters walked in and marched straight up to Kiara's table.

"Jareth Blake!" one of them yelled. Jareth and Roy stopped arguing and looked at the guy who yelled. Roy sighed while Jareth groaned.

"Why can't you guys just leave us alone for once?" he asked.

"Heh. Yeah right! Like we'd just let you wander aimlessly in our midst!" said another Hunter.

"Well, you've done it before," Roy said, looking bored.

"Seriously, guys, lay off! We're in the middle of somethin' here!" Jareth said, reffering to Kiara.

Just then, Kiara got grabbed by the biggest guy there and was jerked out of her chair while he had his arm around her neck. Jareth and Roy jumped up, not wanting her to get hurt because of them.

Really? Kiara clicked her tongue. She was being used as bait to get Jareth and Roy mad, or 'come peacefully' as some say it, and she would be dragged along to be the play thing. Ain't no way.

"Just let me handle this one, guys, I got this," Kiara said. Jareth and Roy looked weary, until they saw her smile and notice her fangs. She grabbed the guys arm that was holding her and bit him. Hard.

Roaring in pain, the man let go of her and she ducked out of the way of his flailing arms. Standing a few feet away, Kiara raised the gun she grabbed off the guy and fired. The blast caused a 5-inch hole through his chest. Kiara's eyes widened and her face lit up. She was totally keeping this thing!

The man finally stopped twitching and the other Hunters were a bit shaken, but still ready to battle. Three shots later, the rest of the group was dead too. Kiara turned to Jareth and Roy who couldn't believe their eyes. Kiara may have looked small and petite but she just reminded them both of Melanie and Sheno.

Kiara hugged the gun. "I'm so keeping this," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Right...Um. Lets just go somewhere else before we get caught, kay?" Jareth suggested.

II

They were currently in a forest. Walking to the next town, because now, Topaz Town was crawling with Hunters. All thanks to Jareth, Roy, and now, Kiara.

Kiara was told that 'magitech' pistols were only good for so long. So she got a normal gun, plenty of ammo, and 'found' a good sword on the way out of Topaz Town. Jareth was still curious though. Where did this chick come from? And who the hell taught her how to steal? He never even noticed! But aside from all that, they barely knew her! Someone remind him why they were travelling with her again?

Oh, that's right.

Roy.

He _had_ to go and play the hero! 'But she could be in trouble! What if as soon as we leave she gets killed? Do you want that on your conscious?' Bah! It wasn't like she was defenseless! Hell, she could probably kick both their asses, no problem! But, no! Jareth sighed, they were stuck with her. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was just, he didn't know her.

What the hell was wrong with him?!

She's a girl! And a cool one too!! What was it that was bugging him?

"How much longer 'til the next town?" Kiara asked.

"Bout a days walk," Jareth said. Kiara bit down a groan. A day? Seriously? This was gonna be a pain in the butt.

She sighed, "You guys mind if I sing?" she asked. She was bored and had nothing better to do.

"Sure," Roy said, while Jareth shrugged. Now all she had to do was think of what to sing. All the really good songs were sung by guys and she normally screwed them up. But the few girl-sung songs she knew, she didn't know by heart. But there was one she knew by heart. It might creep them out, but it would give her something to do.

_The first Alice went walking through the woods of Wonderland,_

_Bravely with fearsome sword clutched in her fevered hand, _

_She cut down creatures in the way of her unyeilding wrath, _

_Leaving carnage in her wake by a red and bloody path._

_The first Alice strayed too far and too deep in the wood, _

_It marked her as a sinner, and locked her in there for good,_

_Much like the grusome path that marked her murdering way, _

_Her life remained a mystery until this very day._

_The second Alice was a tame and tender gentleman,_

__

Singing songs to all the folks who lived in Wonderland,

_He sang a song so blue to fill what's empty in the world,_

_Creating sounds of madness waiting to be unfurled._

_This Alice was as fragile as the flowers all around,_

_A madman came to him one day and shot him to the ground,_

_His blood stained the roses to a bright and somber red,_

_And all who shunned him loved the roses soiled from what was dead._

_The third Alice was a young and lovely girl from Wonderland,_

_A truly pretty creature, what's not to understand?_

_She charmed all of the people to her every beck and call,_

_And gave birth to a green country that rose above them all._

_The third Alice then became this country's sovereign queen,_

_But she would rule her nation lost within her own distorted dream,_

_All she sees is rotting flesh inside her vanity,_

_Afraid of death, she rules in place for all eternity. _

_Find the bright red forest path, that's where the journey starts,_

_A tea party with blue roses, that's where the forest parts,_

_The invite from the queen, it actually was,_

_The trump card, the Ace of Hearts! _

_The fourth Alice was a curious pair of siblings who were twins,_

_Straying into Wonderland is where their tale begins,_

_Interested in the worlds, they passed through many doors,_

_Inquisitive of its many makings each of them explores._

_The stubborn older sister and the clever younger brother,_

_Were close to see the nature of the true Alice at hand!_

_But both will never wake up from the dream that they had planned,_

_Forever they will wander hopelessly in Wonderland!_

Kiara stopped her song and noticed that her companions were no longer beside her. She turned to see if they were behind her, and she found them standing a few yards away, with horrified looks on ther faces.

"What?" Kiara asked.

"Don't ever sing that song again," Jareth said. Kiara grinned.

"Too creepy for ya?" she said. They both nodded. "Sorry, I'll think of something else."

They caught up with her and began walking again. Kiara couldn't come up with any more songs to sing, so there was silence as they walked. Jareth was going insane! He hated silence at times like these, it made him jumpy. Especially after that weird song. It gave him chills. It was like he had heard it before, or dreamt of it or something. And he didn't like it.

Kiara sighed. She liked these guys, they were humerous to her. She loved people that made her laugh, but something told her it would take a long while to get on their good side completely. Which meant she was going to be away from not only her rightful time, but her friends as well, for a long time. She began to wonder what they were thinking about. Were they worried about her? Did they even realize she was gone? Had the even made it out okay?

She bit her lip. Now she was worried about them. Did they kill they demon? Did the demon kill them? She doubted it.

Unless they did something stupid.

Which they normally do.

Crap.

Had Yusuke gotten too cocky? Did Kuwabara say something and get them caught? Or did Hiei radomly sneeze and let their location be known- Wait...Hiei sneezing? Kiara laughed. She couldn't help it, imagining Hiei sneezing was just too comical. She stopped laughing long enough to see Jareth and Roy looking at her strangely. She laughed again.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked. Kiara nodded.

"Yeah, I was just thinkin' about my friends, and somethin' funny just popped into my head. I couldn't help it, sorry," she said, still smiling.

"Who are these friends of your's, anyway? You never mention names," Jareth asked, curious.

"Well, on the team, there's Yusuke, the crazy, crackheaded 'leader'," she said using air-quotations, "Then you have Kuwabara, the comic relief and side-kick, kind of. Um, Hiei. Where to begin?"

They had started walking again and Kiara was looking at the forest floor. Looking up, she spoke once more.

"He's a puzzle with missing pieces. He's the brooding, 'bad-ass', 'tough guy' of the group. More like 'jackass'," she added quietly. "Moving on. Kurama is my half-brother. He's the calm one, when he wants to be. Cunning thing, he is. If he wants to know something from you, he can give you one look and you spill your guts to him." She shook her head, remembering the many times Kurama pulled this trick on her.

The group got silent after a minute and Kiara's thoughts wandered back to her team and friends. She hadn't been gone from them a day and she already missed them. Kiara wondered when she would get home.

If she was even able to get home.

III

**Yo! i decided to end it here, cause i didn't know where to go after this...but! i sorta kno where i'm goin'.....lol Til next time on PopTart!!**

**P.S. i own Kiara...that is all....**


	2. Frozen Hell

**Welcome to Poptart, chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**I own Kiara...tha's it...**

I

"And here we are! Home at last!" Jareth said, looking out at small hill where a field held a two-story house in the middle.

"But, I thought you said the next town was a days' walk," Kiara said, confused.

"I did. But this isn't the next town, now is it?" he said. Kiara shook her head and muttered 'smart-ass'.

Walking through the yard, they came to the house where Jareth opened the door and they all walked in.

"Sheno! Mel! We're back!" Jareth yelled. He got no response. "Sheno? Come on, Sheno, you weren't that mad at me," he said, walking upstairs.

Kiara raised an eyebrow and looked at Roy who had got three drinks out of the kitchen and offered one to her. She took it as Roy explained.

"Sheno was really mad at him yesterday for some unknown reason. So Mel brought her back here while me and Jareth stayed in Topaz," he said.

"So why was she mad? If I'm not being nosy," Kiara asked.

Roy shrugged, "All I know is that she started going off about everything and nearly broke down." Jareth came down the stairs, confused.

"They're not here," he said.

"That's weird, I wonder where they are?" Roy said. They began to name the places Mel and Sheno could've gone. Kiara walked around the living room, taking a drink every now and then. She saw something glitter out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at the coffee table, she put her drink down and picked up a small glass sphere. It looked like it had smoke floating in it. Her eyes narrowed, if this was what she thought it was, she might have a bigger problem on her hands than just not knowing how to get home.

"Guys?" she said. They turned to her, stopping their conversation. She held up the sphere, "Does this belong to anyone you know?"

"What the heck is it?" Jareth asked. Roy shook his head.

"That's what I thought," Kiara said. She then threw the sphere at the wall and watched as it shattered.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Jareth yelled, looking at her like she was crazy. Kiara just pointed to the wall where the 'smoke' crawled up the wall and took the form of a cloaked figure. Jareth just stared and Roy mumble a 'What the hell?' An odd voice filled the room as it spoke.

_"I believe it's Jareth and Royazali, correct? If you're as smart as they say, you've probably already realized I have your friends." _

Jareth and Roy tensed as they heard this, Kiara could feel the anger rising in both of them. By the voice, they could tell it was female, they just couldn't tell what species she was.

_"Don't worry, I won't hurt them as long as you do as I say. I know you've met someone rather odd today and I have some unfinished business with him. You are to bring him to me at my palace in Crystal Lake. You have three hours to bring the Fordbidden One to me. Good luck!"_ The smoky figure faded away.

Jareth was totally confused and ticked off. What the hell was that chick talking about? They hadn't met any guy today, the only 'odd' person they met was- He turned to look at Kiara who looked just as confused.

"What the hell was she talking about?" he asked. Kiara was looking at the floor then her head snapped up and her eyes widened. She slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Kiara?" Roy asked. He was just as worried and confused as Jareth was.

"Who the crap is this 'Forbidden' guy she talked about?" Jareth asked, trying to get answers.

"Hiei. Hiei was supposed to be here, not me," she said, looking at them. Seeing the confused looks she explained. "When we were after the guy I told you about earlier, Hiei jumped out of the way so he wouldn't get hit. Well, I was dealing with a smaller target because he was annoying me. I didn't see the guy come at me and I got hit. And somehow, wound up here," she said, running a hand through her hair.

"So what the hell are we supposed to do?" Roy asked.

"What d'you think? We're gettin' Sheno and Melanie back!" Jareth exclaimed.

"Don't even think about leaving without me," Kiara said, "It's kinda my fault anyway."

"How'd you know what that thing was anyway?" Roy asked.

"You can find them everywhere back home," she said.

"Where exactly is 'back home' to you?" Jareth asked, he wanted some answers first. They hardly knew anything about this chick!

Kiara sighed, better just get it over with. "Demon World."

"What?"

"Where?"

"Demon World, it's the 'plane,' if you will, where most demons live," Kiara said, "That meaning, I am a demon."

There was silence in the house as Kiara let the information sink in. What she didn't expect, was their reactions. It was like they didn't think it was weird for a demon to be walking around in the middle of humans.

"So, you're not even in the right world?" Jareth asked.

"Not even in the right time," Kiara said.

"So what can you do, exactly?" Roy asked, curious. The only run-in with demons they had, didn't turn out too good.

Kiara grinned at him, "How 'bout I explain on the way?"

II

On the way to Crystal Lake, Kiara told Jareth and Roy of her powers and training and a few missions from 'back home'. Only stopping for extreme emergencies, they made it to their destination in a little over twenty-five minutes. Finally arriving, Jareth plopped down on the ground to rest momentarily.

"Jareth! What are you doing? I thought you wanted to save Sheno and Mel!" Roy exclaimed as he watched Jareth lay down in the dirt.

"They can wait! I'm beat!" Jareth said. Roy finally sat down also. Kiara just looked at them and shook her head.

"You guys are just out of shape," she said.

"Hey!" Jareth said, raising his arm from his laying down position, "It's been awhile since we've traveled this long, okay? ("You've only walked for two hours!" said Kiara.) Man I'm gettin' too old for this."

Roy looked at him skeptically, "You're too old for this? I'm five hundred!"

What?

Kiara's mind went crazy. He was how old? He only looked around 16! How was he supposed to be 500?

"Woah, woah, you're how old?" Kiara asked.

"Well, technically, I'm 17, but I was sealed away for 500 years. Then I got woke up and met Jareth down the road, and everything just unfolded from there," Roy explained.

"That's," Kiara started, trying to force her mind away from thinking about how old Raith might actually be, "Really weird. But okay, I'll go with it. Even though you're old enough to be my great grandfather, it's all cool."

"Just one 'great'? I was thinking more like seven," Jareth said, grinning and standing.

"Well, maybe for you, but I'm 200," Kiara said. Jareth blinked. He shouldn't be surprised, Roy was, quite literally, ancient. Why couldn't a demon be really old?

"And now I feel really young," Jareth said. Kiara laughed and Roy stood, looking out at Crystal Lake trying to figure out how they were gonna get Sheno and Melanie back. Looking out at the water, he saw something under it. Almost like a tunnel, but where was the entrance?

"Roy, what have I told you about thinking?" Jareth asked, walking over to him. Kiara walked to the waters edge and looked out.

"It looks like there's a tunnel underneath the water, but I dont see an entrance anywhere," Roy said.

Jareth raised an eyebrow, "So how do we get in?"

"Well, in Ocarina, you had to use the Zora tunic and swim to the entrance of the water temple. I think, and then the ice temple you had to jump across the icebergs," Kiara said, contemplating on what to do. Jareth and Roy exchanged confused looks but shrugged it off.

"Can't you just make a bubble around us as we go down there?" she asked. Jareth looked at her funny.

Kiara shrank, "This isn't Slayers, nevermind, sorry."

"Actually," Roy said, "I think I can, you're talking about using a wind spell, right? Sure! Let's try it!"

"Cool!" Kiara said. They stayed close to each other and Roy cast the wind spell and created an air bubble around them and they walked into the water and down into the tunnel and a spring of sorts shot them up the the surface. They fell onto an ice floor and stood and looked around. Parts of the floor were covered in ice, a closed door was on the other side of the large room.

"Oh, no," Kiara said.

"What the hell is this place?" Jareth asked, standing.

"Hell," Kiara said, "This is pure hell, I hate ice dungeons, though they're not as bad as water temples. If you guys see green penguins, kill 'em. Don't hesitate, kill it."

"Why?" Jareth asked.

"They're evil and they have teeth," Kiara explained.

"What's a penguin?" Roy asked. Kiara just looked at him like he was crazy and Jareth stopped her before she could talk.

"A penguin is a flightless bird that lives in cold places," Jareth said. Roy nodded.

"Like that one?" he said, pointing behind Jareth and Kiara. They turned and saw five green penguins coming at them, sliding on their bellys. Kiara yelled and set them on fire, ten feet away.

"Wow, you really dont like those things, huh?" Jareth said. Kiara shook her head and looked around the room, the door didn't look locked so she carefully walked over followed by Jareth and Roy. There was a button on the wall next to the door, just begging to be pushed. So Kiara did just that, and the door opened.

Looking into the next room, they saw three very large metal boxes on an ice floor with what looked to be a switch in the middle. Beyond those was a locked door with bars in front of it.

"Yay block puzzles!" Kiara said, walking in. Jareth and Roy walked in and looked around. Kiara climbed on top of one of the boxes.

"Come on, guys, climb up. I'll need more than one set of eyes." They climbed on a different box and tried to figure out how to one box on the switch.

"Hey, Roy? You don't have anything in that magic arsenal of yours that makes blocks appear out of no where, do you?" Kiara asked.

Roy blinked. "No, no I don't," he said, confused.

"Dang it! Where's Knight when you need him?" Kiara said, jumping down.

"Who?" Roy asked, also jumping down.

"I don't even care," Jareth said.

"Anybody got ideas?" Kiara asked. Roy raised his hand slightly. Kiara nodded as if saying 'go ahead.' Kiara took a block, Jareth took one and so did Roy. After a few minutes of pushing block after block, and laughing at Kiara because she fell on the ice, they finally got a block on the switch. Looking to the door, the bars were raised into the ceiling. Kiara pushed the button on the wall and the door opened.

"You know, I could've just stood on the switch and then teleported to the other side of the door," Roy said as they walked through the door. It closed behind them and Kiara stopped.

She turned to him with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Why didn't you just say so?" she asked.

Roy shrugged, "I thought you knew what you were doing so I didn't say anything,"

"What did I tell you about thinking?" Jareth asked.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Kiara said, "You can teleport, I need to remember that."

"You're going to abuse my powers, aren't you?" Roy asked. Kiara smiled slightly.

"I'll try my hardest not to," she said. Roy shook his head.

Moving along in the dungeon, they encountered more penguins, ice-wolf creatures, and abominable snowmen. All the while finding keys to locked doors, healing potions (which worked), and finally arriving at the location of the 'Boss Key' as Kiara called it.

"I. Hate. These. Things!" Jareth yelled as he shot at the creatures with chi blasts.

"I totally agree!" Roy said, fighting off ice-wolves with his dual-bladed lance. He eventually turned his lance into two swords when he noticed that the enemies were still coming.

Kiara was using her fire to melt her opponents. But she was more focused on finishing the dungeon. It had taken them thirty minutes to get to the entrance and another hour and a half to get this far, they were going to have to speed things up if they were going to get Sheno and Melanie back safe.

In a way, she was glad it was her here instead of Hiei. He never would've helped them unless it concerned him directly. Kiara also got the feeling Jareth, Roy and Hiei wouldn't have gotten along that well.

Then there was that feeling of how she missed her friends and she could even hear the conversations about this little trip.

_"What the hell possessed you to help them in the first place?"_ Hiei would probably say.

_Cause they needed my help! They had no idea what was going on, and it would be my fault if they lost their loved ones because I was sent there in your place._

Then Kurama and Sera would say, _"They made you laugh, didn't they?" _

_Hell yes, they did!_

Kiara smiled until she saw a giant eyeball-like creature floatiing toward her. Rolling out of the way, she slashed it with her sword. She turned just in time to see a yeti come at her with a sword the size of her. Moving behind it, she slashed it's back just to watch as her sword broke in two. Her eyes widened as it turned around to face her. She stared up at the giant and was reaching for her gun when it screamed in pain then exploded. She looked to see Jareth standing a few yards in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"So you freak out when your weapon breaks?" he said.

"I paused because _my_ sword doesn't break when I use more than once," she explained. Jareth nodded jokingly and rolled his eyes while Kiara made a face at him.

While they made faces at each other, Roy walked to the chest that appeared out of nowhere when the last enemy was killed. He opened it and found a key with what looked like a deep blue piece of ice embedded in the top.

"We came all this way for a key when Jareth could've picked the lock?" Roy asked aloud. Kiara and Jareth stopped making faces and turned to Roy.

"Tried it, didn't work," Kiara and Jareth said. They looked at each other with odd looks and shrugged it off.

"So now that we have the key, where do we go?" Roy asked turning to the others.

"We go back to the beginning," Kiara said.

"Why?" Jareth asked.

"Cause the boss room is in the basement, duh. It was at the very beginning to the right," Kiara said.

"So let's go," Roy suggested. Kiara stopped him.

"Do you really want to go thru all seven floors, fighting bad guys again?" she asked. They both shook their heads. "Then can you teleport us to the beginning, please?" Kiara asked with her hands clasped together. Roy sighed and everyone gathered around him to be teleported.

III

Arriving at their destination, they headed to the right and down a few sets of stairs and hallways, finally finding the door to the boss room. They stopped in wonder of what lay ahead of them.

They looked at one another. Each wondering why they had stopped.

"Why did we stop?" Roy asked.

Kiara shrugged, "I guess the author just wanted us to because she needed to have a suspenseful moment."

"Can we just get this over with?" Jareth asked. He didn't like the way she said that. Just imagining someone controlling his every move was really creepy.

Roy, who had held onto the key, unlocked the door and watched as the chains surrounding it fall. He blinked and pushed the button on the wall to open the door. Jareth walked through first followed by Kiara and Roy.

As they looked around the room, Kiara said, "Look left, look right, look left again. And then the door closes."

"Huh?" Roy said. The door closed behind them, blocking their path until they defeated the monster. Roy turned to looked at the door, just out of reflex while Kiara stayed put and Jareth walked out into the middle of the room.

Roy heard a loud thud and thought he heard the ice floor crack, but he couldn't tell for sure since he also heard Kiara gasp in horror. As he turned to see the monster they had to face, he found himself attacked, not by the monster, but Kiara.

"Kill it! Kill it! I am _so_ gonna have nightmares about this! Ugh.." she said, clinging to Roy. As he looked up to find Jareth, he also found a giant spider made entirely of ice.

"Hey! Little help over here?" Roy heard Jareth yell from the other side of the room, he pried Kiara off him and went to help.

Kiara was sitting on the ice floor, looking out at the two fighting, she felt helpless and got angry with herself realizing how she acted when she saw it. Her body temperture was rising with her anger and she realized that the floor was melting. She stared at her hand, now wet beceause of the ice, and heard shouts of pain and her head jerked up to see Jareth and Roy get knocked across the room by one of the many legs of the spider.

Looking to the beast, she noticed a dark blue patch of ice on the back of it's abdomen. She took the key to this room out of her pocket and saw that the blue was the same color as the patch on the spider.

_So the key is a hint? Good thing I kept this. _

Quickly standing and pocketing the key once again, she melted the floor underneath her and re-froze it around her feet by taking all of the heat out of it. She then formed an arrow of out fire and aimed it at the blue patch.

_And here's another thing I'm stealing from Slayers today._

**_Guys? I've got an idea._**

She quickly told them of her plan and watched as they stood and took their positions. She released the arrow while the spider was distracted and it hit the dark blue patch. The spider immediately turned its back on Jareth and Roy and started running toward Kiara.

Ignoring her undefined fear of the blasted creatures, she braced herself and when the time was right, she melted the entire floor under the beast and waited for its legs to hit the actual floor and then froze the floor, trapping it in it's own element.

"Now!"

Hearing her shout, Roy ran in with his dual swords and cut half of the creatures legs, finally sliding over to the door where Kiara was. Jareth watched as it fell, shrieking in pain. As it hit the floor, still trapped, Jareth lept into the air using a trampoline-like leaf Kiara conjured and fired a huge chi blast at the monster's weak spot. It threw its head back and roared in agony. Jareth landed in a crouch and as it exploded behind him, he stood.

Kiara and Roy raised an eyebrow and looked at each other.

"Show off," they said at the same time.

"What d'you mean 'show off'?" Jareth said. His companions shook their heads.

Kiara patted him on the shoulder, "It's okay, Red, we still love you." She laughed at his reaction to her words and he yet again yelled at her not to call him that.

"Uh, guys?"

Kiara and Jareth looked to Roy who stood in the center of the room where a pedestal had appeared with button in the middle, a glass sphere on one side and a necklace with a yellow gem on the other side.

Roy grabbed the sphere and tossed it at the wall to see the smoke rise up and take form once again.

_"Hello, all. I hope you had fun, and I hope you're all in good spirits, because I have news for you,"_ the voice said. They were all eager to hear about the whereabouts of their friends. As they listened, they grew weary. What was this sphere doing here if this was the right place?

_"I lied. You're friends are here with me at my real palace in the desert," _they couldn't see her face, but they all could tell she was smiling, having tricked them into coming all this way just to tell them Sheno and Melanie weren't here.

_"You have ten hours to make it here and defeat this monster to get your friends. Have fun!" _The form faded and everyone was highly ticked off at themselves for falling for the witch's tricks. Kiara being the least irked, she took the necklace, assuming they would need it later and hit the button on the pedestal, warping them outside to the banks of Crystal Lake.

IV

Not a word was said on the way back to the house where they would rest and get necessities. Jareth immediately went upstairs and stayed there for a while. Roy wandered around outside occasionally kicking a rock here and there and looking up at sky. Kiara sat on the couch looking at the necklace and key.

The key was oddly made and it fascinated Kiara. She'd seen and collected a lot of keys in her life, and never before had she seen such an elaborate lock and key. She turned her attention to the necklace. The gem was held by a simple gold fixture, but it was odd, she had seen this kind of gem before, but where? She thought about it for a while.

Oh, duh.

It was a portal gem! Why didn't she realize it before? She had a portal gem embedded in her sword back home! She stood and held the gem in her hand and fed it some of her spirit energy to activate it. A swirling yellow portal appeared and she held the sides of it like that of a door frame and stuck her head through only to pull back and close the portal because she got a face full of sand.

She found her way into the kitchen and washed her eyes out with water. Drying her face on a towel, she couldn't help but think of what the witch was playing at.

What on earth did she want with Hiei? And why try bring him here of all places? Well, it would be out of his element, entirely. Having to help people he didn't even like, much less ask them for help.

That and Kiara couldn't shake the feeling that this witch was going to drag them around all points of the compass.

"You ready?"

Kiara looked to see a somber-looking Jareth standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Kiara hadn't known him for a day, but she could tell that this was not the normal Jareth. This was the Jareth that was ready to kill someone if they didn't find Sheno and Melanie. Kiara nodded. He turned to go outside to get Roy, Kiara followed, grabbing a bag of food and water they already packed.

She would have to tell them her thoughts now before one of them did something they would regret later.

V

**It's done, Katie! XP I hope i did good! Please let me kno if i messed up anywhere, k? I have to get in the shower now, so yeah...review please! XD**


End file.
